Love and Stuff
by zgirlforever
Summary: Sierra likes Cody. Cody likes Gwen. And Gwen wants Cody to get off her back. One night, Gwen finds Sierra crying and decided to help her with her affections for Cody. Set at the Playa Del Losers during TDRI. (Sierra/Gwen friendship, eventual Cody/Sierra romance, and some Gwen/Duncan.) Rated T for some language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

At the Playa Des Losers, the veteran cast was hanging out whilst the new cast was doing the fourth season of Total Drama.

Everyone had their own thing to do at the Playa.

Trent was hounded by Sadie, while Katie fawned over Justin.

Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler hung out in the pool, and Noah, Eva, Izzy, and Owen had coconut drinks at the Tiki Bar.

Geoff and Bridgette made out in the hot tub, and Gwen and Duncan sat on the edge and did the same. Courtney watched them angrily from inside her room. DJ takes care of his new bunny rabbit, Spot, while cooking in the ballroom.

Ezekiel was in the therapeutic room getting fixed back to a non-feral state, and Sierra was with Cody in the movie room. Heather has been treating Alejandro for his burns in her room.

Everything stayed the way it did at the Playa, that is until one ex-camper was in a state of despair. Which one? We'll find out.

* * *

_Later One Night..._

Gwen woke up to the noise of someone crying. Getting out of her bed, Gwen stretched and walked to her door. Wondering who it was, she opened her door to see if anyone was there. Nothing. She guessed the crying was coming from elsewhere.

Going out to the balcony on the other side of her room, Gwen looked downwards to where the pool was. Someone was crying from there, and from the purple tresses in the moonlight, Gwen knew exactly who it was. _Sierra._ Gwen was pretty sure she was the only one who could hear Sierra crying, and who was up at this time in the morning. Since she was feeling considerate, she went outside to talk to the crying girl.

"Sierra? Is that you?" Gwen whispered into the night.

"G-Gwen?" Sierra replied, sniffling. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you crying from my room. What's wrong?" Gwen asked her, putting a hand on the tall girl's shoulder.

"I'm just a bit s-sad since C-Cody won't be my boyfriend. We've been friends for a long time now, and I've stopped stalking him, but he just can't get over you!" Sierra cried, burying her head in her hands.

"What? He still likes me? I thought he'd gotten over it." Gwen said, surprised.

"Well, he hasn't. I don't know what else to do. I still like him, and he still likes you!"

Gwen thought for a moment. "Well, maybe if you changed your style a little and chilled just a bit, maybe he'd like you more."

Sierra stopped crying, and considered Gwen's proposition. "Hey, maybe he would. Would you help me?" She asked, looking up at Gwen.

"Hey, why not. The faster he gets over me, the faster your relationship will blossom." Gwen smiled at the violet-haired girl.

"Thanks Gwen." Sierra said, hugging the goth. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you before, Gwen. I hope you can forgive me."

"You bet." Gwen replied, and took Sierra's hand. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Okay." Sierra smiled, and the two walked to Sierra's room.

* * *

_The Next day..._

"Gwen!" Someone called, knocking at her door. The goth, slightly awake, went to her door and opened it to see a certain brunette geek.

"Cody? What do you need?" Gwen asked the geek at her door.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me...please?" Cody pleaded, on his knees.

"No, Cody. I have a boyfriend, and you can't change that. We can be friends, but _not_ boyfriend and girlfriend. Okay?" Gwen told Cody.

Cody sighed. "Okay. Bye, Gwen." Cody waved goodbye, and walked away.

"Bye." Gwen closed her door and sighed. _Why does he even like me? _Gwen thought and groaned. In an attempt to make herself feel better, Gwen decided to go and help Sierra.

After getting ready, Gwen knocked on Sierra's bedroom door and waited for her to open the door. "Hi, Gwen." she said happily. "What's up?"

"I came to help you. First thing's first: New Clothes." Gwen said. "We're going to the mall. Let's go."

"Sure, just let me grab some money." Sierra agreed, and the two of them walked to Wawanakwa Mall.

* * *

"Gwen, can I tell you something?" Sierra asked as the two of them walked around the mall, looking for a store.

"Sure, what is it?" Gwen replied, turning to the tall girl.

"I've always wanted to get a nose ring. Do you think that's weird?" Sierra questioned anxiously.

"No. And I know the best place to go get one." Gwen told Sierra, patting her back.

"Cool. Where?" Sierra asked, while Gwen pulled Sierra in front of a store.

"Well, they don't do good piercings at Hot Topic, but at least we can get clothes from here." Gwen said, bringing Sierra the store. "I get some of mine from here, too."

"So, what size do you wear?" Gwen asked Sierra. "Um, a large in tops, and a size fourteen in jeans...I think."

"Okay," Gwen replied, shifting through the clothes on a rack and pulled out a few. "Try these on, and I'll get you some other stuff."

Sierra nodded and went to the dressing rooms. Gwen found Sierra three t-shirts, a dress, a swimsuit, and a couple of accessories. Grabbing a skull swimsuit for herself, Gwen waited for Sierra to come out of the dressing room.

Sierra appeared not long after. "They fit." Sierra told Gwen, and the girls went to pay for the clothes.

On the way back to the Playa, Gwen told Sierra she'd ask Duncan to give her a nose piercing since he'd done all of his piercings himself.

"Thanks Gwen!" Sierra told the goth, who smiled happily.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" Gwen said, hugging the tall girl.

* * *

Gwen went to look for her boyfriend Duncan, who was working out at the Playa's gym.

"Hey, Duncan! Can you do me a favor? Sierra want's a piercing, and you're the best one to go to. Will you do it?"

Duncan sighed, and hugged Gwen. "Sure, why not. Just go find Sierra, and I'll get my stuff ready. Meet me in your room." Duncan told Gwen, who nodded and left.

"Sierra," Gwen said, knocking on her door. "Duncan can do your piercings now."

"Okay. What do you think?" Sierra asked Gwen, now wearing a newly-bought outfit.

"It looks really good on you. Come on." Gwen told Sierra, taking her across the hall.

Upon seeing Sierra, Duncan said nonchalantly,"So, crazy girl wants a piercing. Nice. Brought your studs?"

"Yup." Sierra replied, showing Duncan the two piercings she had.

"Why do you have two?" Duncan asked her, preparing his needles.

"Well, I kinda wanted to get my bellybutton pierced. Can you do it?" Sierra asked the punk nervously.

"Sure, but it might hurt a bit. Now hold still."

Gwen watched Duncan do Sierra's piercings, and it was done in a flash.

"Now, don't take 'em out for six months, and then it'll be healed." Duncan told her.

"Okay." Sierra replied, admiring them with a smile.

All of a sudden the P.A. went off. "Attention teens! Report to the dock in your swimsuits in five minutes!" Chris said.

"Well then, see you in a bit, Pasty." Duncan said, kissing Gwen on the cheek and leaving.

Then, the two girls got their swimsuits on. Gwen was wearing her skull two piece, and Sierra wore a rainbow bikini. Both girls complimented eachother, and went to the dock. Soon, everyone showed up and Chris appeared.

"Hey, guys! I have a little proposition for you. How would you like a few chances to get money, _without_ competing?"

The ex-campers all cheered. "Good! During your stay, you'll have two challenges to partake in, and I'll call you over the P.A. when it's time. Yours truly already created your teams, so once I call you, get into a line with your members. Team Red will be Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Ezekiel, Eva, and Trent. Team Yellow is Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, and Tyler. Team Orange will be Harold, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Leshawna, and Owen. Finally, Team Blue is Duncan, Izzy, Sierra, Gwen, Cody, and Noah."

The teams got together, and Chris explained the challenge to the group. "So, underwater, there are three flags for each team color. One person from each team will search for their flag. You only get thirty seconds to look for one, and no rules are in order. So sabotage all you want! Now go!"

The first group of people, being Katie, Duncan, Courtney, and Bridgette went. Everyone except Courtney found a flag, but unbeknownst to her, Duncan found one of the Red Teams' flag and hid it.

"So, three teams are tied for first place! Will the Reds catch up?" Chris announced.

Next went DJ, Sierra, Justin, and Ezekiel. Everyone but Zeke caught a flag.

"Seems that homeschool hasn't gained any luck. Team Blue and Team Orange are tied. Who will win?"

The third group, Trent, Lindsay, Harold, and Izzy all went to search for their flags. Izzy tossed away Team Red's flag, and got her own flag. Lindsay and Izzy resurfaced with their flags.

"Well, our first team winners have been chosen. Team Yellow, and Team Blue, a $1000 cash prize is your reward for each team member! Congrats!" Chris told the teams, who cheered. "Now," Chris continued. "You are free to do as you please, until you are called again. Now go!" The teams dispersed, and some stayed out at the dock.

"So..." Izzy began, talking to Sierra. "I like the swimsuit. Totally sexy, right Cody?" Izzy said, noticing the gapped-toothed geek behind them.

"Huh?" Cody said, blushing. "Y-yeah."

Izzy giggled and whispered in Sierra's ear. "The Codester's totally into you. By the way, I love the piercings."

Sierra giggled and thanked Izzy. Sierra then went to hang out with Cody. He looked happy.

"Well," Gwen said, watching them from her bedroom balcony. "I think it's working. I feel good, like I'm doing something."

"Doing what?" Izzy asked, appearing in front of Gwen.

"Ah!" Gwen screamed, surprised. "Where did you come from?"

"The ceiling. Anywhozies, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm helping Sierra and Cody get together." Gwen replied, and stretched.

"Can I help?" Izzy questioned.

"I guess, but don't do anything stupid, okay?" Gwen told her, and Izzy nodded enthusiastically.

"YAY! Let's do it!" Izzy cheered and hugged Gwen. "I'll be able to get Cody to like Sierra in no time!"

"Wait!" Gwen yelled, stopping the redhead. "You can't do that! For this to work out, we just have to let it go, and only intervene when it's necessary."

"Alright, fine." Izzy groaned. "I'm gonna go see Owen! Bye, Gwen!" Izzy waved goodbye and backflipped out of Gwen's room.

Gwen sighed, and changed back into her pajamas. "Oh right..." Gwen said aloud, looking a choker she had. "Sierra might like this." Going across the hall, Gwen went over to Sierra's room. Opening it, she found Cody and Sierra talking. "Hey, Sierra. I brought you something." The two looked over to see Gwen.

"Aw! A choker? Thanks, Gwen!" Sierra smiled, taking the gift from Gwen and hugging her.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Gwen said, walking back out and closing the door a crack and going into her own room, leaving her door open.

"Cody, do you mind helping me put it on?" Sierra asked, turning to him.

"Sure." Cody smiled and laced on Sierra's choker. "Perfect fit. Do you like it, Sierra?" Cody asked his violet-haired friend.

"Yeah. It's plain, but cute. Perfect for everything I'd wear. So, Cody..." Sierra was stopped by Cody hugging her tightly.

"C-Cody? What was that for?" Sierra asked him, genuinely surprised.

"I just think you needed it is all. Can I ask you something?" Cody asked, and the violet haired girl nodded.

"Did you change all this-" Cody stopped and pointed to her clothes and nose ring. "For me?"

Sierra sighed and put her hands on Cody's shoulders. "A bit of both, actually. I thought if I looked more like Gwen, you know, goth and stuff, you'd like me more. But to tell the truth, the nose ring was all me."

Cody smiled a bit. "Well, you do look nice in black, but only wear these clothes if you want to. I wanted to tell you this Sierra, I like you- for you. You sweet, unique, and you cared for me before I cared for you. Just be yourself, because I like that about you, okay?"

Cody was greeted by a hug from Sierra. "C-can you loosen it up, please?" Cody said quietly.

"Sorry!" Sierra apologized and let go of the geek.

"Let me get this straight. So me wearing a neon hello kitty t-shirt and pink capris describe me to you?"

"Just add a bunch of random accessories, and that's you in a nutshell." They both laughed.

"Well if you'd excuse me, I have some changing to do." Sierra walked Cody out of her room, and began to close her door.

"Wait, Sierra! Quick question first... Maybe we could try out this relationship stuff, okay? And maybe we could become a couple if it goes well. So, Sierra, a date at eight tonight?"

"Sure, why not!" Sierra smiled and closed her door, and Cody left

Gwen listened to the two of them talk. "Yes!" She whispered. "Sierra will finally get will she wants." Gwen smiled a bit. "I actually made a couple come true, I think."

* * *

_That Evening..._

Sierra pulled on a lime green dress, some accessories, and put on a bit of makeup. Cody knocked lightly on Sierra's door, nervous.

Sierra opened her door happily. "Hi, Cody. Ready to go?"

"Sure. This will be a special date, kind of. I don't really know many restaurants here, so I got DJ to cook for us. Cool?"

"Fine with me. Hey, what's behind your back?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Oh, um, these are for you." Cody told her, giving Sierra a bouquet of violet lilies. "How'd you know these are my favorite?" Sierra asked, smiling.

"Aw, I did a little research." Cody laughed, taking her hand. "Let's go." Sierra smiled instantly and followed Cody to the ballroom part of the Playa.

Inside, Noah and Izzy were the designated waiters for Cody and Sierra's date.

"Hey, you guys! Sit down, sit down!" Izzy told them, pushing the twosome to a single decorated table.

"Here's the menu." Noah said giving them each one. "As you can tell, there isn't really much to choose from."

"No kidding." Cody replied, reading the menu. "I don't see anything on here!"

"Izzy made them, as you can tell. I think she wanted you to be surprised."

"Then surprised we'll be." Sierra said, turning to Noah. "Can we have something to drink for now?"

"Sure." Noah replied, getting two drinks for the couple. "Strawberry lemonade, carbonated." Noah gave them each a glass.

"Thanks." Cody said, while Sierra thought of something to say.

"So, Cody, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sierra. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering... where do you live? Because I never really kept up with it when I was- uh, stalking you... and I might actually live nearby."

"Well my house is in Otta-" Cody was interrupted by Izzy bringing them food.

"Appetizers!" Izzy cheered, bringing the two some food. "Boneless chicken wings. With dipping sauces!"

"Yummy!" Sierra smiled, taking a chicken wing and dipping it with hot sauce.

"What's your favorite sauce, Cody?" Sierra asked the brunette, who was currently consuming half of the wings.

"Barbeque! Just like barbeque chips. Those are my favorite kind."

"Really? Mine too, and then salt and vinegar chips. Those are pretty good too."

"Sure, sure. As long as you don't like onion chips, we'll be cool. Those don't taste right."

"Thank goodness someone understands where I'm coming from. Totally gross!" They both laughed. Though, unknown to them, they were being watched by an odd pair.

* * *

From behind a floor plant, Izzy and Gwen watched them talk about chips. "D'awww! They even make chip conversations adorable!" Izzy gushed.

"You brought me to watch this? Eh, it's not as bad as Alejandro and Heather."

"Hey, why don't we get everyone else in here so then they can see this romanticalness? I do have a camera." Izzy asked Gwen.

"Sure. At least a few people will enjoy this. Set up the camera connection and I'll get everyone together."

"Yes!" Izzy whisper-cheered and high fived Gwen. "Be right back!"

* * *

_Now back to the couple..._

Sierra and Cody were on another topic... Candy.

"I am so in love with sour candy. It's my favorite, along with chocolate." Sierra smiled, while the two waited for their entree.

"I love sour candy and chocolate too. And licorice! And lollipops! And everything else candy!" Cody cheered, as Noah appeared before the two, a plate in hand.

"Well you guys, Izzy has gone AWOL on me. Anyway, here's your food." Sitting a single plate of food on their table, Noah disappeared behind the Chef's door.

"This is really good!" Sierra thought aloud, and Cody agreed, as the two of them ate their food.

"Aww! So cute!" Sadie gushed at Katie, who along with all the other contestants, were watching Cody and Sierra via camcorder in the Movie Room.

"I know, so cute!" Katie replied, as the two grabbed hands and sighed.

"This is pretty adorable, right Geoffy?" Bridgette asked the party loving dude.

"Yeah, Bridge. Adorable. Just like you!" Geoff kissed his surfer girl passionately, and the two of them began to make out.

Over in the ballroom, Cody and Sierra had finished eating. "Cody?" Sierra asked, looking at the brunette intently.

"Yeah, Sierra?" Cody asked, watching Sierra's eyes move nervously.

"You want to go to the movie room and eat all the candy in the snack bar?" Sierra asked him, looking excited.

"Totally! Let's go!" Cody cheered, grabbing Sierra's hand and pulling her out of her chair. Izzy, upon hearing this, took action quickly.

"Alert! Alert! Everyone out, **now**!" Izzy shouted, pushing everyone out of the movie room, except for Gwen.

"But, you and me, Gwenny, We are going to watch!" Izzy told the Goth, who looked confused.

"From where?" Gwen asked, looking skeptical.

"From the air vents of course!" Izzy climbed onto the wall and into the air vent, and then pulled Gwen up with her arms.

"And now," Izzy whispered. "We wait."

* * *

The two didn't have to wait long. Sierra and Cody appeared in no time with a dessert cart filled with sweets. Sierra sat down in the middle of the first row, while Cody went to find a movie to watch.

"Want to watch Scott Pilgrim vs. The World?" Cody asked, pulling out the movie.

"They made a movie out of the comic? Of course!" Sierra exclaimed happily.

"You read the comics too? Awesome!" Cody cheered, jumping rows to sit next to Sierra.

As the movie progressed, the couple made subtle advances, from accidental hand touches, to holding hands in the popcorn, and even Cody slyly putting his hands over Sierra's shoulder.

Gwen and Izzy watched the two with excited glee, or monotonous glee in Gwen's case.

"Just wait, it's gonna happen! They're gonna kiss!"" Izzy whispered as Cody and Sierra got close to eachother.

"You're right." Gwen said, as the couple kissed eachother gently on the lips. And then the light kisses turned to fervent ones, and then frenching. Full on, frontal, on-the-ground making out, only rival to Geoff and Bridgette's snogging.

"Jesus, that's what you call kissing!" Izzy laughed, and Cody and Sierra stopped kissing from the laugh.

"W-what was that?" Sierra asked, sitting up beside Cody.

Not too sure... we should look around." Cody told Sierra, pulling her off the floor.

"You don't think that's someone's in the vents, do you?" Sierra asked him, walking around.

"Hey maybe. Let's check." Cody replied, and they went over to the closest vent.

"God, they're onto us!" Gwen whispered, and she and Izzy moved up the vent as quickly as possible.

"Shit-shit-shit..." Gwen whispered as Cody and Sierra neared the vent they were in now.

"Okay, I have an idea. Just stay still." Izzy said, and she whispered something in gibberish. Suddenly, the goth and the redhead disappeared.

Sierra put Cody on her shoulders, and he opened the vent.

"No one in here." Cody called, and Sierra brought him off her shoulders.

"I guess it was nothing. Soo... should we go back to what we were doing before?" She asked him, and he smiled.

"I think you know the answer." Cody smirked, and the two continued making out.

"Wow...since when can you become invisible?" Gwen asked Izzy, who had brought them back to visibility again.

"Well, I'm an experimenter for Government candy, and it gives me special powers, like invisibility." Izzy explained easily.

"We should leave the lovebirds alone. I think they're having enough fun." Gwen said, pointing to the couple below.

"Quiet now! We're gonna go invisible and sneak out." Izzy told her, and turned her and Gwen invisible once again. Opening the vent, and sliding out, the two rushed out with only a sound.

"Did you hear something?" Cody asked her, pausing for breath.

"Probably just the air," Sierra stated.

"Why don't we go see the stars? It's a pretty night out." Cody asked her, and Sierra grinned.

"Sure. I'll bring some desserts." Sierra brought some food, and the two of them put their feet in the pool and talked.

* * *

"You know what I like about the stars?" Sierra said offhandedly.

"What?" Cody wondered, looking at her.

"The brightness, and the infinite amount of them, and how they scatter in the whole galaxy. They're beautiful." Sierra sighed a bit.

"I know something that's as pretty as those stars..." Cody spoke, trailing off.

"What?"

"You. I know it's cliche and everything, but it's true. You are, really." Cody touched her face, and pecked her on the cheek.

Sierra smiled happily, and hugged Cody. "You're such a sweetie!" she gushed.

Sierra straddled herself on Cody's waist. "You know, this couple thing could really work." Sierra said, smiling dreamily.

"I think I'll have to agree with you. So, should we just say we're together... or just be subtle and stuff about it?" Cody asked her, his hands on her waist.

"Yeah, let's be subtle about it."

"It _is _the best way to go." Cody told Sierra, who nodded.

"That's it." Sierra grinned, snuggling on Cody's chest. "You're so sweet."

"Why don't we hang out, after all this?" Cody asked, gesturing around the resort. "I'd be fun, being in Ottawa."

"Yeah, I live there, too. We should do that. But for now, I'm eating some chocolate covered strawberries. Want some?" Sierra asked, getting up from Cody's lap.

"Of course!" Cody exclaimed happily, and the two of them enjoyed the dessert and admired the stars.

* * *

_The Next day..._

Sierra and Cody woke up in the common room of the Playa, on the couch.

"H-how'd we get here?" Sierra asked and the two of them got up.

"Not sure... but I'm going to get out of these clothes. See you in a b-" Cody was interrupted by the ringing of the P.A.

"CHALLENGE TIME! Meet in ten at the ballroom!" Chris' voice rang out from the speakers, and the couple went their separate ways to change.

"Our challenge today is very simple, and the reward is chosen purely by luck. I want some returns for our fifth season, and seven of you twenty-four will be chosen. Strictly by names in a hat! The ones not chosen, you'll be doing something fun later for the lucky ones! So, our new contestants will be..."

Chris pulled out seven names out of the hat and read each one.

"Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Lindsay, Alejandro, and Heather, congrats! You will all come back for the next season of Total Drama! You get a year to relax, and then we're back to the island! First though," Chris stopped, while a four-color spinning wheel appeared from the floor behind him. "You'll spin the wheel and win a cash prize for your team to share. But, since Team Orange didn't end up with anyone on our seven, they get a big fat nothing!" The members of the Orange team groaned. So Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, spin the wheel!"

First, Courtney landed on a bright green section. "Ten thousand for the Reds!" The red team cheered.

Next, Alejandro ended up on the red section. "Minus half for the Reds! Bad luck Alejandro."

Finally, Heather landed on a blue section. "And the Red team gets half of what they have now, giving them 7,500 dollars! Not bad, not bad." Chris hands each teammate on the red team a check for 1,250 dollars.

"Lindsay is the only one up for team Yellow. It's spinnin' time!" Chris exclaimed, and Lindsay spun the wheel with all her might.

The wheel spun and spun, and landed on a tiny sliver of purple.

"What? Team Yellow has won... One Hundred THOUSAND dollars to share!" Chris then gave everyone on the Yellow team 16,666 dollars.

"Team Blue, your turn." Chris told them, and Duncan went first.

He landed on the purple sliver. "WHAT? I thought this was rigged!" Chris angrily said, looking at Chef.

"Not my problem." Was Chef's only answer. Chris groaned, and told Gwen to go.

Gwen went next, and landed on the red section. "Well at least you have 50,000. Can't beat that. Sierra, you're on."

Sierra spun and landed on a blue section. "That brings your total to 75,000 dollars. Good job." Chris then gives each member on the blue team 12,500 dollars and turns to team Orange.

"I'd feel bad if you got nothing, so I'll give you guys a consolation prize. Share whatever is in the briefcase. McLean Out, until next time!" Chris then used a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

"Cody, seems that we're going to be split up for a while after this season ends." Sierra said, coming up to her boyfriend.

"Fun. We should enjoy it while it lasts." Cody started, and the two shared a happy look.

"By the way, guys! You'll be leaving for home tomorrow morning by plane, _not_ flown by us, so pack today!" Chris' announced out of nowhere, and disappeared again.

Everyone then left to collect all of their things, except for Sierra and Izzy.

"IZZY! You won't believe what happened last night!" Sierra said to her redhead friend excitedly.

"Cody and You had a super make out sess in the movie room?" Izzy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, how did you... Izzy! You weren't in the vents again, were you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Izzy laughed and put an arm on Sierra's shoulder. "I didn't know you could kiss that well."

Sierra laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Since I'm gonna be in the next season, I won't be busy enough to update my blogs. Maybe I should delete them... I don't want anyone to know more about Cody than I do!"

"You should, and then let Cody know all about you, so then you'd be even." Izzy told Sierra who nodded.

"Good idea. You hungry?" Sierra asked Izzy, who was now on her shoulders.

"Sure. There should be some stuff to eat somewhere." Izzy said, and the two walked to the ballroom's kitchen to grab a snack.

* * *

The Next Day...

"WAKE UP! Time to go home!" Chris' voice boomed over the P.A., waking everyone up.

"Ugh." Gwen groaned, and got out of her bed. Pulling on a corset tank top, black shorts and a pair of black sneakers, Gwen came out of her bedroom to see Sierra and Cody talking.

"Hey guys." Gwen said, waving while walking past them.

"Wait, Gwen!" Sierra said, and ran over to the goth and hugged her. "Thanks. You really made my dream come true."

"You're welcome. To tell the truth though, I just gave you a change in style, which boosted your confidence."

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks. Here." Sierra gave Gwen a piece of paper. "My address, so if you come to my town, we can meet up."

"I'll be sure to come sometime, but if not, see you in season five." Gwen told Sierra, who smiled.

"Friends?" Sierra said, just to be sure.

"Of course." The two laughed, and parted ways. Gwen walked to the entrance, and Sierra back with Cody.

"Hey Gothy!" Gwen heard a snide voice call from behind her.

"Yes?" Gwen turned to see Courtney, looking smug.

"I just wanted to tell you, if Duncan is ever acting weird, dump him. Just a little advice for you." Courtney said, and walked off.

_Weird.._ Gwen thought as she left the inner part of the Playa. Chris, and the other veterans were already out there, sans for Duncan.

Everyone took a boat over to the Airport nearby, and once on the inside, Chris handed out the plane tickets.

"Chris! Where's Duncan?" Gwen asked the sadistic host, who laughed.

"He's just doing a favor for me. No worries, Gwen, he'll be here. Now, do you live in Vancouver, Ottawa, Victoria, Montreal, Toronto, or Alberta?"

"Victoria." Gwen stated, looking around for Duncan.

"You'll be with Duncan, once he's back. But for now, you and Trent are going to wait together." Chris told her with a smirk.

Gwen sighed, taking her things from Chris and went to stand with Trent.

"Hey." He said, waving.

"Hi." Gwen said, eying him suspiciously. "You live in Victoria?"

"Yup. I have all my life." Trent said, reminiscing happily. Meanwhile, Chris continued handing out tickets.

"Ezekiel and DJ, you're the only boarders for Alberta. Here you go." Chris gave the two a ticket and a gift.

"Thanks, eh." Zeke said, boarding their plane with DJ.

"Toronto...Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Heather and Courtney. Here are your tickets, and a little thank you for being such a great cast."

"Aw! Thanks Chris!" The twinsie girls said happily and boarded their plane. Courtney, Alejandro, and Heather gave him dirty looks and walked onto their plane's boarding gate nearby.

"Noah, Eva, Izzy, Sierra, Owen, and Cody, you guys are in Ottawa. Here you go." He gave each of them the same item, a ticket and a gift, and they all went to the plane gate to Ottawa.

"Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, and Justin, you are all in Montreal. Gifts and tickets for you." Each name called took their stuff from Chris and went to their gate.

"Finally, the great City of Vancouver. Geoff, Bridgette, Harold and Leshawna, come get your things." Chris called and the four got their things and headed for their gate.

"Duncan!" Gwen said once the punk burst in the Airport entrance.

"Hey Gwen. Sorry, I just had a bit unfinished business. Anyway, I brought you coffee." Duncan gave Gwen a large flask.

"Thanks, Dunc. I needed this so bad. Let's go." Gwen told him, and turned to Trent.

"That means you too." Gwen said, and the trio walked to the Victoria Gate.

* * *

_Months later..._

Gwen and Sierra were enjoying coffee at a Starbucks in Ottawa, and conversing about their lives.

"...So anyway, Cody was thinking of moving in with me since my mom is retiring in Florida. I was so excited, I barely knew how to react when he brought it up."

"Wow, you guys have really advanced in your relationship since I've last seen you two. Did he get any taller?"

"Yeah, he has. I don't like to admit it around him, but I'm an inch or two taller." Sierra said, giggling.

Gwen laughed. "Boys and their pride. Duncan has been by far the best boyfriend ever. He proposed, by the way." Gwen showed Sierra her engagement ring.

"Cody and I have a while to go until that happens! He's totally fine with dating me, but you know, love takes time to blossom."

"True, true." Gwen replied, nodding.

"Gwen, I just can't thank you enough for helping me all those months ago. You really are the best."

"Thanks," Gwen said, smiling. "It worked out for the both of us though, so that's good. You won't believe what happened to me on my way here."

"What?" Sierra asked excitedly.

"I saw Courtney, and she actually looked happy. I went over to talk to her, and she didn't even glare at me. After I'm done visiting you, I'm going to see her."

"Wow! Who would've thought... Oh, I forgot, I have to meet Cody now! We're going ice skating on the river by here."

"Fun. See you later!" Gwen said, as the tall girl ran outside to the lake to meet her boyfriend.

Gwen smiled a bit, and picked up her coffee. Walking outside in the snow, she watched the people go about. Coming to the lake Sierra was talking about, she watched the couple skate gracefully, and clumsily, in Cody's case, around the lake.

At one point, they both stopped and slowed down to skate next to eachother. Gwen watched as Cody slyly laced his hand with Sierra. Gwen laughed, and got an idea for a painting. Sketching in a notebook, Gwen thought and smiled.

Once the goth returned back to her home, she painted her sketch from earlier, and wrote a little note on the backside of the canvas.

_My friends Cody and Sierra are the inspiration for this painting, because when I watched them skate together happily, It made me happy too. _

Gwen, happy with the finished product went to the Curator of the nearby Art Museum, and showed her the painting. The Curator fell in love with it instantly and even made an event for it. Gwen was the guest of honor, and got her start in becoming a world renowned artist from that one painting.

And all of these years later, Gwen would visit her first painting and remember what made it happen. It would make her smile, because of what she did to help the couple blossom. Though sometimes hence, she'll sigh, for her relationship with Duncan had run short. The Punk died by a stray shot, and left Gwen all alone in this world. Either way, when she felt down or remembered her lost flame, she'd remember her good deed to Sierra. Who knew that doing one nice thing can impact things so nicely?

* * *

A/N: There! I hope you liked this, 'cause it took me three days. Enjoy my friends, and review!


End file.
